


Punch

by moxay



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxay/pseuds/moxay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63455.html?thread=19886815#t19886815">this</a> prompt at <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spnkink_meme</b>, and filling my "first time" prompt for my bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63455.html?thread=19886815#t19886815) prompt at [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) **spnkink_meme** , and filling my "first time" prompt for my bingo card.

“JT!” Jeff swings forward, invading Jared’s personal space and breathing a thick cloud of beer and salsa in his direction. “You made it!” There’s a girl attached to Jeff’s hip, her long brown hair curling over her bare shoulders and smoky eyes moving slowly down Jared’s body, lingering ever-so-subtly on his hands and his lips. He squirms, feeling his face heat up withJeff shoves forward and envelops Jared in a sloppy hug, thankfully providing a makeshift barrier between Jared and Miss Leery, who pouts and stalks off to find some other prey for the evening. Jared hugs his brother back a little awkwardly, patting him on the back before Jeff pulls back. Even in the dark room, illuminated only by a few sparse lights covered with colored sheets (a fire hazard if he ever saw one), he can tell that Jeff’s cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are wide and excited. Another person walks by, a guy this time, eyeing Jared up and down like he’s a walking dessert, and Jared flushes again, glad for the concealment that the barely-there lighting provides.

“Jeff, c’mon, let’s go.” He tugs his brother’s hand sharply, and Jeff sags back, pouting.

“Aw, JT, don’t ruin this. Stay! Have some fun for once!” Jeff squeezes Jared’s hand back a little too tightly, dragging him further into the room.

“Hey-- Jeff! Stop it!” Unsurprisingly, Jeff ignores his protests for as long as he can. Eventually, he stops by a low green couch and throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Christ, JT, fine.” He frowns and sways forward to poke Jared in the chest, but he must overshoot a little, because he ends up keeping his finger there and leaning on it for stability. “But I’m not leavin’ yet, so you gotta just. I don’t know. Just fuckin’ sit here, okay? Chill the fuck out. We’ll leave in a few hours.” He frowns again and shakes his head, leaning back and putting his hands on his hips in such a way that looks more than a little like their mom. “Stay,” he repeats sternly before turning quickly and stalking away into some other room, leaving Jared surrounded by college kids and too-loud music. He fidgets a little before dropping down onto the couch.

Jared reaches almost instinctively into his hoodie’s pocket for his phone, panicking for a brief moment before he remembers that he left it at home, thinking that he’d only be here for a few minutes, tops, and he’d needed to charge it, anyways. He groans quietly and sags back into the couch, distracting himself by eyeing a suspicious-looking stain on the next cushion over and trying to guess where it came from.

“You want a drink?”

Jared doesn’t even realize the question is directed at him until somebody nudges his foot with their toe, and he jerks his head up. It’s a taller guy, nobody Jared recognizes from any of Jeff’s pictures, coated in Axe so thick it’s a wonder Jared didn’t smell him as soon as he’d walked into the door. He raises his eyebrows pointedly and looks down at the cup of punch in his hand, tipping it slightly in Jared’s direction. Immediately, all of his mom’s lectures to Megan shoot through his head, his little sister’s voice pouting, _God, mom, I’m not stupid, okay? I’m not some dumb little girl who’s gonna take a drink from a stranger and then follow him into his van so he can give me a puppy,_ for Christ’s sake.

“Um, no. No thanks. I mean.” Jared shakes his head, not wanting to make eye-contact with Axe Man any more than he wants to drink the probably spiked punch or climb into bed with him. The guy doesn’t say anything, and for a second, Jared’s afraid that he’s going to push it, or find some way to make Jared take the drink.

“Whatever.” The guy shuffles away, and Jared lets out a quick sigh of relief. He looks up, scanning the room for Jeff, but his brother seems content to leave Jared unsupervised in a room full of drunk, high, potentially horny strangers. His eyes catch briefly on a figure across the room, leaning against the back wall. He thinks for a moment that the guy was staring at him, but when his eyes skitter past Jared and onto the next person, he realizes that they just happened to look at each other at the same time. He ignores the tiny ball of disappointment that settles in his stomach at that; the guy looks fairly attractive from this distance, but then, _Jared_ probably looks attractive in this lighting, judging by some of the other party-goers, so he’s not gonna put too much stock in that.

He squints, trying to see if he can pick out any more details from his spot on the couch, but the harsh squeal of the couch as another body drops onto it snaps his attention to his side. It’s a guy (again), this time muscled and short, with black hair that hangs in his eyes and a hint of a tattoo peeking over his shirt collar. Jared opens his mouth to mention the suspicious stain that the guy just sat on, but a warm, thick hand suddenly lands high on his thigh, the fingers curling possessively on the seam and thumb brushing too close to Jared’s dick, and all that comes out is a high squeak.

“Well, what we got here?” He leans in, warm, beer-soaked breath puffing against Jared’s neck. “Come on, kid, let’s go have some fun, yeah?” The guy starts inching his hand higher on Jared’s thigh, and Jared squeaks again, shoving him away and standing up, moving as quickly as he can to an unoccupied corner of the room. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking around nervously for any other would-be suitors while he waits impatiently for Jeff to come back.

\--  
It’s not that Jensen  _hates_ parties. He just. He doesn’t. He.

Okay. Yeah. Jensen hates parties.

He hates the thick, muddy feeling that the air gets; he hates girls and guys getting too close and breathing down his neck; he hates not being able to walk two feet without brushing his arm against somebody else’s and his skin coming away covered in sweat. He hates all of it.

But Chris is a friend, and friends are supposed to be there for each other. Even when, say, your friend decides to throw a bash that, for whatever reason, is not exclusive to their class, or even the class below them, no. Anyone can show up to this fucking party, including snot-nosed freshmen and holier-than-thou sophomores and-- oh.

And, apparently, tall, pretty, shy jailbait.

Some sophomore (fuck if Jensen knows his name) steps right in front of said jailbait, blocking Jensen’s perfectly good view. He moves away just a few seconds later, and Jailbait looks up, eyes locking with Jensen’s.

Shit.

He looks away quickly, trying to look as casual as possible, because he may be looking a little too closely at a pretty kid, but there’s no way in fucking hell that he’s gonna get caught doing it.

When he thinks it’s been long enough that the kid’s looked away by now, he glances back, and, yup, Jailbait is definitely not looking at him.

No, he’s looking at the motherfucking creep that’s practically molesting him on Chris’s couch. Jensen lurches forward, not even thinking past shaking the asshole until he drops, but he hasn’t even gotten a step forward before Jailbait is shoving the dick away ( _Good for you, kid_ ) and sprinting to an empty corner and wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

Asshole Frat Boy visibly shakes himself and looks up. Even from his spot, Jensen recognizes that particular mix of hurt and rage that comes from too much alcohol and a dash of rejection, and Jensen’s across the room before he realizes what he’s doing. Up close, it’s more obvious that it’s Greg, from his Psych class sophomore year. Greg stands up and outright glares at Jensen, his eyes bloodshot and dark.

“Out of the fucking way,” he growls, obviously not realizing how very _not_ threatening he is in his boyband t-shirt and beer-induced sway. Jensen sighs and plants his hand on Greg’s chest, pressing him back lightly.

“Greg, can you go ask around for Danneel and Katie?” He flashes Greg a smile, trying his best to sound convincing. “Haven’t seen those two anywhere, and they’re doing a project on celibacy’s effects on attention span and short-term memory storage, so, y’know--” He makes a sort of vague gesture with his hands “--gotta keep ‘em apart.”

It’s a shit lie. It’s probably the shittiest lie in the history of shitty lies. On a scale of one to bullshit, it registers somewhere between eleven and twelve.

Greg seems happy enough to buy it, though. Whether it’s the thought of watching two girls going at it or the thought of touching said girls while _keeping_ them from going at it that convinces him, Greg leaves at a speed that is genuinely impressive for someone who’s had so much to drink. Jensen allows himself a brief moment of self-satisfaction before he turns around to find Jailbait staring right at him.

He’s even prettier up close. Wide, pink mouth, slanted eyes, fluffy brown hair and a tiny mole just by his nose. Jensen grins, and Jailbait’s cheeks burn red enough that he can notice the color change in this pathetically bad lighting. Jensen steps forward, and the kid flinches. Just a little, not even enough to classify as a full jerk, but it’s enough of a _back off_ that Jensen can read it. He puts his hands up.

“Not gonna hassle you, kid, just wanted to talk.”

Jailbait eyes him warily. “Why would you wanna talk to me?”

Jensen laughs, and the kid frowns just a little. “Sorry, sorry, just. I mean. You’re kidding, right? You’re a high schooler, ain’tcha? Snuck into a college party, looking like you do, and you’re not even trying to hook up with a college girl or chug a beer?” He shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets, and the kid visibly relaxes.

So what if Jensen wants to get some action from an underage pretty boy? It’s just _wanting_. It’s not like he’ll do anything about it. And it’s not weird that, even though he’s solidly determined not to suck at Jailbait’s neck until those long, long legs wrap around Jensen’s waist, he still wants to talk to the kid.

It’s not weird. It’s not.

He’s not tempting fate. He just wants to talk.

Just... talk.

So when he flashes Jailbait a winning smile and introduces himself, and Jailbait in return flashes Jensen a quick smile (and holy shit, _dimples_ ) and introduces himself as Jared, Jensen tries not to think about tracing that smile and those dimples and that mole with his lips and his tongue.

Jensen is well and thoroughly fucked.

Because Jared? Jared is amazing.

Jared just got his driver’s license last week. Jared has a big brother named Jeff who attends UT. Jared loves dogs, and Jared is a mathlete, and he can’t play the guitar but he tries anyways. When Jared laughs, his face lights up like it’s fucking made of sunshine.

And Jared. Is driving. Jensen. Insane.

Because when Jensen calls him gorgeous, Jared looks down and bites his bottom lip. Jared’s eyes flit down to Jensen’s mouth and then jerk away, like he’s ashamed. Jared admits with a furious blush that he’s never even kissed anyone.

And Jensen, dumb motherfucker that he is, leans forward and kisses him. Jared’s lips are soft against his, and Jensen is already drunk off the feel of them. He leans in, brushing his lips back and forth across Jared’s, until Jared’s back is pressed completely against the wall, and Jensen is practically covering him. He lifts his hands to rest on Jared’s hips, and Jared gasps at the touch. Jensen wastes no time licking the top and the inside of Jared’s bottom lip, savoring the faint cinnamon flavor on Jared’s tongue and his teeth. Jared brings his hands up and clutches at the front of Jensen’s shirt, and when Jensen slips his thumbs under Jared’s shirt to rub at the warm skin over his hip bones, Jared whimpers and arches up, rocking his hips mindlessly against Jensen’s.

Jensen pulls back with a gasp, kissing and licking his way down Jared’s neck, nipping at his collarbone until Jared’s quiet “Jensen, please, fuck, oh god, Jensen, Jen,” are reduced to breathy, wordless pants and moans, and he hikes one leg up around Jensen, his hips pressing frantically against Jensen’s, fucking against him through layers of cotton and denim, and if Jensen comes before he gets his fingers or his tongue or his cock in Jared’s ass, he might cry. He moves his hands around, cupping Jared’s ass through his jeans and hauling him closer and up so that Jared’s perfect legs are wrapped around his hips, and Jared’s cock is hard against his. Jared moans and tugs on Jensen’s shirt, pulling him up so that their mouths crash together. This kiss is messier and wetter, and Jared is participating a hell of a lot more, licking into Jensen’s mouth and using just a little too much teeth, and someone is saying Wait stop fuck stop between kisses, which is just about the worst idea Jensen’s ever heard of.

Except that Jared is leaning back, flushed and confused and a little hurt, and Jensen realizes that the token protests had been coming from him.

“Why?” Jared whines, and, shit, yeah, he sounds like a fucking child. Might as well be. Shit, the kid’s only sixteen, never even kissed anyone, and Jensen was, what? Gonna take him to his room and fuck him through the mattress?

“Jared, you’re--” Jared is still moving his hips in slow circles, running his fingers over Jensen’s chest, fingernails rasping against the cotton tee. It’s all very distracting. “You’re just a, _fuck_ , ah, you’re just a kid, you, Jesus _fucking Christ_ , Jay, you don’t-- fuck!”

“Know what I want,” Jared mumbles, leaning in to kiss along Jensen’s neck, and it’s a damn good thing that he’s still pressed mostly against the wall, because Jensen’s legs have just about given out underneath him. “Just wanted somebody I knew would take care’a me, when it happened.” He leans back and looks up at Jensen through his lashes, his mouth tilting up in the barest hint of a smile. “You’ll take care of me, won’tcha, Jen?”

Jensen groans and ducks down, nipping at Jared’s lips and jaw. “Fuck, yeah. Gonna take good care of you, Jay.” He moves his hands lower, so that they’re cupping the underside of Jared’s thighs, and pushes Jared’s legs farther apart, spreading them as much as he can, and Jared cries out, a quick, cut-off moan that sends a fresh wave of heat skittering down between Jensen’s thighs. “Gonna spread these pretty legs and fuck you ‘til you can’t remember your own name. Sound good, Jay?”

Jared just tugs at Jensen’s shirt, pants out, “God, yes, yes, Jen, anything, please,” and presses harder against him. Jensen smirks a little and moves one of his hands up and around Jared’s front, cupping his dick through his jeans, and Jared actually shouts at that. He babbles protests even as he thrusts into Jensen’s palm, little “Jen, fuck, no, gonna, gonna come, no, no”s , like the idea of making this pretty little sixteen-year-old virgin come in his pants is somehow going to make Jensen stop.

He growls against Jared’s ear, nibbles on the soft skin behind it. “Good, want you to. Want you to come, just like this, rutting against me, wanna watch you lose it in front of everybody--”

Jared’s hands spasm against Jensen’s chest, fluttering up to dig into the back of his neck hard enough that there are going to be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow, and his hips stutter and still when he comes.

Jensen takes a moment to try and gather himself before he unwraps Jared’s legs from around his waist (earning him a very distracting whimper) and tugs him back.

“C’mon, c’mon, gotta get you to a bed,” he says. Jared makes some sort of grunting noise, but he may as well be boneless for all he helps push towards Jensen’s bedroom. Instead, he clings to Jensen’s side, peppering his neck with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and bites that should not be affecting him as much as they are.

“Jared--” He tightens his grips in Jared’s shirt as they stumble down the hallway, and a particularly hard bite on Jensen’s jaw sends them both falling onto the wall when Jensen’s legs buckle. “Shit, Jared, c’mon, need to get you in a bed,” he grumbles. Jared must have regained his strength by now, because he’s more than happy to take the lead, pulling Jensen through the nearest door (luckily: Jensen’s bedroom. Even luckier: unoccupied). Jared tugs him towards the bed in short jerks, kissing his chin, his jaw, his lips, mumbling, “C’mon, want you, fuck me, Jen, please” between kisses.

Jensen groans and makes quick work of pulling Jared’s shirt of his head and throwing it onto the floor. Jared gasps and grasps desperately at the hem of Jensen’s shirt, but his fingers are shaking and he can’t get a good grip, so Jensen does that, too. It goes the same way with their belts, then their pants and boxers, with Jensen easily slipping Jared out of his clothes, and Jared fumbling with the same task until Jensen takes over. When they’re both finally out of all of their clothes, Jensen grins and pushes Jared lightly back so that he falls onto the bed. Jensen falls on top of him, hands running along the newly exposed planes of Jared’s stomach and hips, and Jared is just gone, writhing and moaning and fisting his hands in the sheets, pulling them up under his palms, his skin flushed all over, and it hits Jensen, hard, that he’s the first. It probably shouldn’t affect Jensen the way that it is, but there you have it. Jensen was the first to map out the inside of that pretty, wide mouth with his lips and tongue and teeth, and he’s the first to see Jared’s chest flushed red with this particular mix of turned-on and embarrassed, and Jensen is the first ( _only_ , a low voice growls in the back of his head) to hear the desperate little whimpers that are forcing their way out of Jared’s mouth, these quiet pleas that shoot straight to Jensen’s cock almost as much as anything else.

Jensen trails one hand lightly down Jared’s stomach, flitting over his hips and past where Jared’s hard again, dipping down lower until he feels Jared’s hole. He brushes his thumb over the muscle, and Jared jolts like he’s been shocked. Jared buries his fingers in Jensen’s hair, tugging him up. Jensen reaches blindly for the bottle of lube on his nightstand (what? It’s normal.) while Jared rocks down against his fingers. Jensen pulls his hand away to coat his fingers in slick, but Jared whines at its absence and tightens his grip in Jensen’s hair almost painfully.

“Shh, Jay, it’s alright, I got you, gonna take care’a you, remember?” Jensen moves his hand back down and circles his middle finger around the rim, savoring the way it sends shivers up and down Jared’s body. “Gotta relax for me, c’mon, gotta-- shit.” His middle finger slips in, up to the first knuckle, and Jensen thinks he might pass out. Jared is tighter than anything he’s ever felt, and it hits him again that Jared is a virgin, but not in the way it’s been hitting him all night. For all that the kid’s been pushing this since Jensen kissed him, Jared has never done anything before, and he’s trusting Jensen to be his first time-- first time for everything. Which means prep. Lots and lots of prep.

He can do that.

“C’mon,” he shushes, twisting his finger where it’s inside Jared, surrounded by tight muscle. “Need you to relax, ‘kay? Gonna take care of you, promise, but you gotta relax.”

Jared shakes his head childishly and surges up, tugging Jensen down so that Jared can suck on his jaw some more. “Don’t wanna go slow. Wanna fuck. Jen, please, want you so bad, just, just-- ah!” Jensen twists his finger just a little, searching, until Jared presses back suddenly and practically shouts, his gasps turning more and more desperate. Jensen almost wants to laugh at how awe-struck the boy looks, but he doubts that that would go over well, so he smothers it with a smile and pulls his finger out only for a second before adding another and pressing back in.

He leans back. Just a little, just enough to take in the sight of the boy underneath him, but it’s enough to warrant a low whistle. “You’re gorgeous, y’know that?”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Jared’s blush actually darkens, and he frowns, which is so not an expression Jensen ever wants to see on him again. Jared opens his mouth, actually looking like he’s about to argue with him, so Jensen twists his fingers, scissoring them apart, and Jared’s face abruptly switches back to the open-mouthed, half-lidded expression it should be in. Jensen leans back in and kisses Jared, hard and unforgiving, pulling away just as Jared starts to kiss back. “So fucking gorgeous, you don’t even know.” He kisses down Jared’s stomach, smiling when Jared’s stomach quivers as he traces his tongue around Jared’s bellybutton. He licks a small spot of Jared’s skin clean of nearly-dry come and sucks a hickey there, just above his hipbone, while Jared keens and squirms and Jensen manages to add a third finger in, trying to resist shoving Jared’s legs open and taking him, proper prep be damned. Jared yelps in shock when Jensen bites a little bit too hard, and that bit of pain seems to be enough to get Jared’s speech centers up and running again, because now he’s right back to where he was before, hips snapping into motion as he fucks himself on Jensen’s fingers and mouth babbling, “Jen, stop, jst, fuck, just fuck me, okay, I’m good, I can, I’m good, just, fucking _fuck_ me, Jen, please.”

Jensen moves back up so that he and Jared are at eye-level, and Jared’s hands immediately latch onto the back of Jensen’s neck, pulling him in hungrily. Jensen pushes lightly against Jared’s thigh with his free hand, and Jared complies easily, moaning against Jensen’s lips as he spreads his legs even farther and pulls Jensen in to settle between them. The head of his cock nudges where his fingers are pressed inside of Jared, and Jared pushes back towards him, his own cock blurting out precome against his belly.

“Easy, kid,” Jensen whispers. “Believe me, Jay, I want to. Wanna flip you over and shove you face-down into this mattress and just take you, make you scream so loud they can hear you out there, over that music.” Jared turns his head to gasp, his hips rolling in faster circles, so Jensen lowers his mouth so that when his talks, his lips brush against the pulse point on Jared’s neck, just below where his ear and jaw meet. “Or maybe I could make you ride me, hmm? Think you could do that for me? Let me just lay back while you sit pretty on my cock and let you do all the work. “ He scissors his fingers a little wider, rubbing a little harder against Jared’s prostate. “Nah, don’t think that’d be your thing. You’d rather have me hold you down, yeah? Fuck you like a girl, with these long legs wrapped around my waist. You think you’d like that, Jay?”

If Jensen was expecting a coherent answer, he would be thoroughly disappointed by the strangled moan that works its way out of Jared’s lips. As it is, “disappointed” is not the word he would use.

He pulls his fingers free to grab the bottle of lube, trying to shush Jared’s (adorably) upset whine with a hushed, “‘Kay, Jay, it’s okay, jus-- just gotta--”

He drags his nails lightly up and down the underside of Jared’s thigh, knocking loose a shiver that makes it easy to pull Jared’s legs around his waist while his already slick fingers fumble with the bottle of lube (and what the fuck was he thinking, snapping it closed after he opened it the first time?). After a frustrated second of struggling to get it open, Jared’s long fingers curl over his, quickly popping it open and pouring a more than generous amount onto Jared’s fingers.

“Jen, lemme--” whatever else jared was going to say is drowned out by the embarrassing noise Jensen makes when Jared’s fingers cover his neglected dick, pumping it awkwardly and a little hesitantly as he coats Jensen in lube. Jensen’s hips start to move of their own accord, thrusting into jared’s fist, and Jared doesn’t look anywhere close to stopping, which would be fucking fantastic if Jensen was two seconds away from coming before he got into Jared’s already-prepped ass. “Jared-- fuck, Jared, wait, c’mon, wanna, no, no, _stop-_ -”

He yanks Jared’s hands away a little roughly, pinning them on the pillow beside Jared’s head, not missing the way is makes Jared’s breath hitch and his eyes glaze over, and growls, “Tighten your legs up for me, Jay.”

If Jared was expecting another warning, well.

He certainly wasn’t getting one.

Jensen pushes in, going slowly more out of a need to keep himself from blowing his load like a fucking teenager than out of any attempt to ease the way for Jared, although he’s sure Jared appreciates it nonetheless. Jared’s breathing is strained, his voice thick when he says, “Just fucking do it,” and there’s no way it doesn’t hurt like a bitch, but, well, who is Jensen not to follow a demand like that?

He presses in hard and bottoms out, not taking even a second to appreciate the feeling of Jared completely surrounding him, tight slick heat and the smell of them in the air, before he pulls out and slams back in. Jared arches up of the bed, his chest rubbing against Jensen’s and pushing back just as hard, circling his hips in this insane motion that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Jensen bears down on him, slamming their mouths together in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, no tenderness to it when Jensen is pounding into him, thrusting faster and faster while he licks those delicious little sounds right off of Jared’s tongue. Jared strains against the hold that Jensen has on his wrists, and Jensen practically growls, breaking away just long enough to pant, “No touching, Jay, gonna make you come like this, c’mon, know you can, just with my cock filling you up, just from this.”

When Jared comes, it’s with his legs squeezing Jensen so hard that the bruises with be there for days, his whole body going still for one moment, and then snapping back into motion as he rides out the waves of pleasure on Jensen’s dick. It doesn’t take more than two more thrusts before Jensen is following him, teeth clamping down on Jared’s shoulder to muffle his shout.

He collapses down on top of Jared, who huffs out a weak, “G’off me,” and rolls him to the side, scrunching up his nose when Jensen slides out of him with a vaguely disturbing ‘squelch’. He doesn’t, Jensen notices, move to get up, and Jensen can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“You got anywhere to be?” He asks, and Jared frowns a little.

“My brother-- shit, I don’t even know what time it is. I’m s’posed to drive us home.”

Jensen glances at the clock on the nightstand. “S’only midnight,” he says. “I can set an alarm, for an hour.” The grin that Jared sends his way is blinding. Jensen scoots closer to Jared and reaches over his shoulder to hit the ‘NAP’ button on his clock, and Jared’s hair tickles the underside of his jaw. He pulls Jared in close, rubbing his nose in Jared’s hair.

They’re both quiet, just lying there and feeling warm and sated. Jensen thinks Jared’s drifted off when Jared’s voice drifts up from where Jared’s resting his head beside Jensen’s collarbone.

“Thanks, Jen.”

Jensen hums in response, and Jared throws one arms across Jensen’s hip. Both of them drift off a moment later, warm and sated.  



End file.
